The Cure
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Catnip is the cure for many things, including boredom, anxiety, and marriage woes. Mainly Het with some Slash thrown in for good measure. Includes many other Disney characters. Award winning fic!


Title: "The Cure"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: Soft R for sexual content  
Summary: Catnip is the cure for many things, including boredom, anxiety, and marriage woes.  
Warnings: Het, Slash, Multiple Fandoms Crossover  
Word Count: 3,303  
Date Written: 2 April, 2012  
Challenge: For a FurryFicdom LJ comm's monthly competition  
Award: FurryFicdom's Fic Winner for April 2012  
Disclaimer: Prince "Beast" Adam, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Maurice, Chip, Brer Rabbit, Figaro, Thackery Binx, Hocus Pocus, Shere Khan, The Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland, Beauty and the Beast, Salem Saberhagen, Thomas O'Malley, Scat Cat and his gang, Lightning, Mater, Cars, The Aristocats, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kovu, Scar, The Lion King, the House of Mouse, Mike, Silly Symphonies, Rajah, Aladdin, Jasmine, Kaa, Prince John, Robin Hood, Baloo, Bagheara, The Jungle Book, and all other characters, places, movies, TV shows, cartoons, and fandoms contained within are ﾩ & TM Disney and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Belle was not in the mood again tonight, and Adam stared forlornly into his Brer Rabbit. He was beginning to spend more and more time, with each passing night, at the House of Mouse. He was lonely, but the thought of taking one of the blonde triplets who constantly threw themselves at him had not even entered the Prince's mind though it would have to almost any other man by now. Instead, he just stepped over the trollops whenever they threw themselves into his path, as they did every night, and continued on his lonely way.

One of the girls now sank, uninvited, into the empty chair across from him. Adam didn't even glance at her. He just took his Brer Rabbit and let her continue stretching across the table until her perky, white breasts almost popped out of her bodice. She squealed as he abandoned her, and the Prince still didn't look back. One of her sisters fainted before him; he stepped over her and kept walking. He knew all their tricks and had no interest in them.

He wanted Belle only, but he was beginning to fear that she no longer wanted him. That had to be nonsense, he told himself yet again. After all, how could she want a monster and not a handsome, human Prince? No other girl would, but then, Belle was no normal girl, and she'd fallen in love with him as the Beast and not the man he was now.

Adam sighed and sipped his Brer Rabbit. The chocolaty goodness oozed into his stomach and swirled his taste buds into euphoria but still could not chase away his heartache. He was different, he admitted, pausing to look at his reflection in Lightning McQueen's shiny fender.

"Hey!" Lightning exclaimed. "Look at your own butt, human!"

"Yeah!" Mater chimed in. "Leave my buddy's alone!" The pair zoomed away, Mater purposefully leaving behind an oil spill that Prince Adam stepped delicately over.

There was so much that had changed since the curse had been lifted, and though he was glad to be human again, and for his servants and friends to have regained their rightful bodies as well, there was a lot about being the Beast that the Prince missed. His frail, human body didn't possess an ounce of the strength and stamina he'd had as the Beast. With the Beast's hairy nostrils, he could have smelled every individual scent, both good and bad, in the night club, and tracked his beloved Belle by her wonderful aroma alone, but to the Prince, the night club just stunk and he had to bury his nose in his lady love's hair to really inhale her scent.

Adam looked up as Mickey introduced a new cartoon. The Silly Symphonies held no interest for him, and the Prince ambled on, still thinking about the changes that the transformation had brought into his and his beloved Princess' lives. Oh, they'd had passion at first. Their wedding night had been the most amazing night of their lives, and they'd kept the royal bed bouncing friskily throughout their month-long honeymoon. Yet, now, they hadn't made love for going on three weeks, and Belle grew ever more distant.

Adam paused in his ramblings as a table in the club's back corner drew his attention. Cats and some strange characters sat at the table, playing a card game. He drew closer, watching their game with interest.

"Hey, man!" a large, gray cat called to him, his fluffy plume swishing in time to the jazz music a few other cats were playing at the next table over. "You dig poker?"

Prince Adam stopped in his tracks, his handsome face blushing. Was he _that_ obvious?

"Don't worry," a tall man wearing a top hat and overcoat spoke. His tone was reassuring, but the wild grin that split his pale face gave Adam a shiver. "It's not life or death." The Hatter's insane giggle sent another icy shiver crawling down Adam's spine.

A disembodied cat's mouth had appeared directly above the man's head. It rolled over in the air and grinned at Adam, who was quickly losing the last bit of nerve he still possessed. A large, gray tail appeared a few inches from the head and swished through the empty air. "Although," the grinning head purred, "it could be a matter of celibacy or bed."

The cat and Hatter giggled together. Several of the other gathered cats mewed their laughter as well. Adam's eyes were so rounded with his shock that they filled his paled face. He could neither believe the creatures he was seeing nor that he could be so terribly obvious!

The single bear in the group looked up at him. "Grab a seat, man cub, next to ole Baggy here, and we'll deal you in on the next round."

He had nothing better to do, the Prince argued against his fears that had to be ungrounded as everybody, both good and evil, was safe at the House of Mouse. Besides, if he made a hasty retreat, they'd all know their crude assumptions were right.

As he sat down, the lion with a black mane looked up with clear annoyance shining in his amber eyes. "If he's staying," he growled in a low voice, his long tail swishing irritably, "I'm going."

"Anybody who wants to play, Scar, can," Scat Cat spoke in his gruff, ring leader tone.

"Then I fold." Scar jumped down from his chair.

"Aw, Dad," Kovu protested.

"I don't play with royalty." Scar sniffed disdainfully. "They always cheat and never let you live it down or admit they could ever do anything of the sort." He slunk away.

"Let him go," a tiger urged, bouncing up and down on the end of his striped tail.

"Yes."

Adam jumped. He'd not realized that the cat above the Hatter's head had vanished until his grin now appeared floating in the empty air above the Mad Hatter's head again. Adam wasn't sure which one was stranger - the Hatter or his cat - and knew immediately that he didn't care to find out. "All the more catnip for us!" the disembodied teeth were saying.

"Catnip?" Adam repeated wonderingly, blinking.

"Yessss," a snake hissed.

"We don't even want to know what you do with catnip, Kaa," Baloo interjected.

"Indeed," Bagheera purred his agreement. His long, dark tail swished underneath the table and stroked Baloo's fur.

"Easy, Baggy," Baloo protested, grinning, "or do you want to go ahead and fold?"

"We don't rrreally need the catnip to get our grooves on, now, do we, Baloo?" Bagheera asked. His tail slipped over Baloo's hairy calf.

"N-No," Baloo stuttered, and then he shot up out of his seat as Bagheera reached over and kneaded his foot with a hind paw. "No, we definitely don't!"

"Hmp. Ssshere Khan likesss the nip," Kaa muttered, his hissing going unnoticed by all the others except Prince Adam as Baloo and Bagheera swaggered off. "If I could get enough of it, I could possssibly have him all over me like that." His eyes glowed as he laughed a hissing chuckle.

"Sure, and I could get Jasmine away from Aladdin," Rajah purred laughingly.

Adam jumped again as a lionman in rich, Kinglike robes screeched. Prince John's crown almost fell off of his furry head as he leapt onto the table in his scrambling haste to collect his winnings. His tail lashed through the air.

Prince Adam blushed again at the sight of the lionman's rear end with which his sitting position had awarded him and quickly looked away. His brown eyes locked with two sets of green orbs looking directly into his eyes. "You really don't know what catnip is, do you?" an orange cat asked. His white-tipped tail swished.

"No," Adam admitted, "I do not."

"Oh, man!" the gray cat sitting beside the orange one exclaimed. His eyes rolled heavenward. "Thomas, do you believe anybody could still be so naive?"

Thomas started to speak again, but the black cat whose emerald eyes had been the other pair with which Adam's wide eyes had locked spoke instead. Every one else at the table instantly hushed except for Prince John, who was still gloating over his winnings.

"There are many who are lost," the black cat spoke, jumping agilely onto the table. The two cats who had sat with him, another black male and a little black and white, bobbed their heads in unison behind him. "It is up to us," the lead cat continued, his smooth voice washing over all gathered, "to find them."

Prince John looked up as he padded pass him on the table. "Mine! All mine!" he hissed, backing away and holding leaves close to his chest.

"I am not concerned with your score this time, John," the cat mewed. He continued padding across the table until he came to a stop right before the young, human Prince. Then he sat before him, curled his long, ebony tail around his furry buttocks, and fixed him with an intent gaze.

"Prince Adam," the black cat purred, "we have not had cause to speak before. My name is Salem Saberhagen. These are my friends." His ears and tail flickered. His emerald eyes darted back to Kaa and Prince John. "Mostly," he admitted.

He looked back to Adam, whose surprise, startlement, and wonder were growing constantly. "Your plight has come to my attention, son. I apologize I have not reached out to you before now. Catnip will solve all your problems. It is a wonderful, magical plant that beckons to every one's inner feline." He held out an upturned paw. "Leaf me," he commanded, and every paw at the table save John's hurried to place a leaf into his paw.

Sitting up on his back haunches, Salem gingerly cupped the catnip leaves and held hem out to Adam. "Take these, my son, and inhale deeply."

Adam took the leaves but paused. "Are you sure it's safe?"

The music stopped. Laughter burst out across the tables. Some of the jazz playing cats at the next table laughed so hard that they fell out of their chairs and rolled across the floor. "SILENCE!" Salem mewed, holding up his paws. They quieted instantly except for the tiger who bounced on his tail. He'd been using his tail as a spring and now bounced so high that he sprang straight out of the night club. "WOO HOO!"

Salem rolled his eyes. The other cats' big eyes shifted as they looked at each other. They kept their mouths clamped shut with both front paws. "You'll have to pardon Tigger," Salem apologized. "He's not as young as he once was, but his brain has yet to catch up with the rest of him. That's what happens when you're made of stuffing."

Adam nodded silently, his own big eyes telling the truth of how his shock continued to grow amongst these crazed felines. Salem sighed. "Look," he spoke directly, his ebony tail swishing. "I know you have no reason to trust me yet, but the question you must ask yourself, Prince Adam, is if it is not worth inhaling to once more excite your Princess."

Adam's eyes shifted around the table at all the furry, curious faces. "How do you guys know about this any way?" Anger laced his brown eyes. He almost growled, and if he'd still been the Beast, he would have bellowed so loudly that every one, including the Devil in the far back corner, would have fled the club. "Did Cogsworth tell you?" he demanded. "Or Lumiere?"

"No," Salem assured him. "We have not spoken to any of your servants."

"Then how - ?"

"We know the look," Salem purred consolingly. "The misery . . . "

"We can smell it on you," Scat Cat dared to interject.

"I took a bath tonight," Adam spoke puzzledly, but the cats continued to talk.

"We all know what it's like," Thomas admitted, "to go without. Catnip does wonders for my Duchess and I." He grinned, his emerald eyes lighting up at the mere thought of his lady love. His look reminded Adam of the look he'd seen befall his own face in the mirror when he thought of his beloved Belle.

Kaa giggled hysterically. Rajah grabbed him in both paws, stretched him as far as his coils would go, and then snapped him like a rubber band. Kaa screamed as he flew across the House of Mouse.

Salem nodded his approval to Rajah who grinned toothily before sitting back down. "The fact is, Prince Adam, you have a choice. Out of the kindness of our hearts," Salem's tail twitched as he spoke, "we are offering you this opportunity to once again excite your Princess and to do so more grandly than you have since you've been married." He cocked his furry, black head to one side and intently examined the Prince, who felt a strong desire to squirm underneath the cat's scrutiny although he surely outranked him. "Do you not love your Belle?"

"Of course, I love her!"

"Do you not want to be happy with her again?"

"I am happy!"

"Do you not want _her_ to be happy again with you?"

"I - " Prince Adam started to protest but stopped himself and closed his eyes in defeat. "Of course, I do." His head lowered just a bit as he reopened his eyes upon hearing more cats climb onto the table.

Thomas and the other black cat, Thackery Binx, took the Prince's human hands in their furry paws and cupped them together. "Then sniff," Salem commanded, pouring the leaves into Adam's cupped hands. The three cats pushed his hands toward his face. "Sniff, inhale, and let it flow."

At last, Prince Adam did as instructed. He sniffed the leaves. His stomach grumbled. He sniffed again. All the hairs on his body stood on end. He sniffed a third time. His brown eyes started to roll. On his fourth sniff, a low growl started in the back of his throat, and Adam wondered idly if the sound he heard was coming from him or the tiger that had snapped the snake across the club. The fifth sniff made his skin itch, and fur began to grow.

"Give him room, boys," Salem instructed, and the entire group of felines backed away. Adam bellowed as horns sprouted out of his head. Prince John took one look at the man turning into a beast and fled, crying for his mother, sucking his thumb, and dropping leaves as he ran.

Adam stared in shock and growing horror at his human hands as claws shot forward from them. "What . . . What's happening?" His human words broke off into a howl.

"It won't last," Salem was quick to reassure him. "The catnip is the key: It brings out your animal but only while its effects last. When it wears off, you will be human again. Go now! Take advantage while it lasts!" His tail swished. "Run, Beast! Make love to your Princess in the form in which you first found your love! You'll be happy forever as long as you remember and hold to this secret!"

Adam didn't have to be told twice. He ran out of the club in the midst of his transformation, bringing shrieks from heroes and villains alike. "I think I'll try whatever he was havin'," a Pirate with a gold tooth remarked as Beast loped out into the night on all fours.

"We'll take care of your horse and carriage!" Figaro called after Adam, and then he and all the other cats, save Salem, fell together, laughing and rolling on the floor, table, and what catnip they had managed to keep.

Beast ran all the way home. He bounded through the castle. Mrs. Potts screamed and dropped her tray; Maurice rushed to reassure her. They gaped after their Prince and ran to check on the children, only being relieved when they found they were still human and not tea cups.

Beast raced by Cogsworth and Lumiere without stopping. "The Master's home." Lumiere startled. The breezes whipping around Beast turned him all the way around.

Cogsworth caught him despite his tremblings. "A-and he's not happy!"

"Did you see him?"

"Y-Yes." They quaked together and held each other tightly throughout the night and the howls that would soon start resounding throughout the castle's walls.

Adam kept running until he burst into the royal bedroom he shared with his beloved Belle. She was so startled to see his Beast that she dropped the book she was reading onto the floor and didn't give it another look. "A-Adam?" Her voice shook.

"Yes, darling, it's me!" He pressed a hairy paw against his massive, furry chest. "I . . . I thought . . . I'd hoped . . . you'd be happy?"

She eyed him warily as he slowly stepped closer. "I . . . I'm just surprised . . . and a bit worried," she admitted, looking up at him. "Is . . . Is it permanent?"

Her brown hair fell into her lovely face; he gently moved it away. "No. At least, it's not supposed to be." His bushy, brown tail swished. Belle melted as the eyes of the man she loved gazed down into her own, brown orbs. He timidly caressed her cheek.

She leaned into his touch as she asked quietly, "What happened?"

He opened his other paw before her, and the catnip he'd clutched throughout his journey rained down onto their King sized bed. "These leaves are called catnip. They evidently possess magical abilities to awaken the animal within." He mistook the darkening of his beloved wife's cheeks as worry. "It's me," he assured her again.

"I know it's you," she answered without hesitation. Leaning up on her knees, she reached up and gently stroked the fur on the face that almost all other women would find ugly but she found breathtakingly handsome. Her fingers thrilled at the soft texture of his fur; it was softer and felt even better than she remembered! "Are . . . Are you're sure it's not permanent?"

"I'm sure," he said, cupping his hand around the hand that caressed his fur and sounding far more confident than he felt. The cat wouldn't have lied to him, he told himself, and besides, his subjects were still human and the curse affected both himself and his loyal servants.

Belle's brown eyes sparkled happily. "Then, to answer your earlier question, my beloved husband, yes," she breathed ecstatically, her breath rustling his soft, brown fur, "I am happy!" She threw her arms around her soul mate, hugged him tightly, and kissed him with as much passion as she had their very first time.

His entire body and spirit howled with rapturous pleasure as his wife kissed him. He leapt onto their bed with her and started ravishing her sweetly until she tore his already raggedy pants the rest of the way off. Beast pounced her fully then, releasing his animal, and his howls and Belle's screams of pleasure echoed throughout their castle and surrounding lands.

The next morning, true to Salem's word, Adam awoke to his own, human body still holding his beloved Belle in his arms, naked and close to his heart. He sighed in a mixture of pleasure and relief as he admired the glow on his beloved wife's skin. His joyous grin filled his handsome face.

He'd have to find a way to thank that special cat and buy a kingdom's worth of catnip, but first and always foremost, he would pleasure himself and his loving Princess. He woke her the best way he knew how - with a kiss and a murmured, "Good morning; I love you!" -, and then Adam and Belle made sweet and passionate love throughout all the rest of the morning!

**The End**


End file.
